TEAC(H)ER
by NastaBenkert
Summary: Lightning Farron goes back to the University after a long time, with only one discipline to achieve. But will her teacher allow her to do so easily, or will she hit a few bumps along the way? - Does not follow the events of FF XIII - Sorry for any mistakes, I'm French so don't hesitate to tell me if you see some! - Rated M for possible sexual relations between women.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me; do you know where the law class is? I can't seem to find it."

"No sorry, I have no idea."

"Never mind, thanks anyway!"

The man quickly moved to the other side of the building, looking for his class while the girl he had asked the question was still carefully looking at every possible door, checking her phone and University plan to look for the damned class, the only one she was actually missing to have her full diploma she had dropped years ago but had the feeling that this diploma was doing everything to annoy her. Ever since she had moved here, different elements were standing against her like an iron-door. First of all, the weather; she knew that New-York was terrible at this time of the year, but didn't expect the snow to be that annoying all day long, even if this wasn't a situation of actual crisis. Second, her sister had insisted on moving with her, along with her dumb boyfriend she actually never liked but was relieved as they had decided to take an apartment together, leaving the girl alone in her own flat.

She had been received at the University of Columbia because of her good results to the application test she had passed during the year, making her among the ten percent of students being received for the 2nd Semester, but wondered if she would ever achieve anything since the class was apparently hidden somewhere in the school. "Where is the dock 9 ¾? Or the room of requirements?" the girl chuckled, automatically frowning the next second as she couldn't find the _stupid_ room, until her eyes finally spotted the "Criminology Class" above a door. "There it is." She sighed in relief and quickly made her way towards it, her bag firmly hanging around her elbow and pushed the door with the palm of her hand. She noticed that they weren't more than fifty students in the room, and that the teacher wasn't here yet meaning she wasn't late, for once. She quickly sat down in the middle of the room next to a girl eating some cereals while she was grabbing her thermos out of her bag and placed her laptop on the small table on front of her. She looked at her surroundings, noticing different people from different ethnic groups, Indians, Chinese, Europeans already forming small gangs.

She grabbed the thermos again, pouring some hot coffee in the small cup and placed it quickly on her lips, still checking everything around her before hearing the girl talking next to her. She looked at her confused before placing the cup back on the top of the mug and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, are you new here? I've never seen you before." The girl nodded before turning her laptop on, the screensaver from the LAPD appearing in front of her eyes like a brutal reminder that she had stopped working to come and study here, leaving her position as a Lieutenant to come _here_. She quickly entered her password to get ride of the picture and opened a new page, already writing the heading on the top of it, hopping the girl next to her wouldn't ask her a thousand questions to find out who she was or where she was coming from. Making friends was never her ultimate goal in life. As she grew up, she was attached to a few persons, but never liked close intimacy with anyone, thinking that getting attached was a _"useless waste of time better used in reading or working, not bonding with people who aren't worth it."_

The girl placed her pink-hair away from her face and on her left shoulder before clearing her throat at the sound of the girl talking to her again, gently clenching her fists before looking at her intensively. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to finish my diploma, relationships aren't in my plan." She watched the girl slightly opening her mouth before shrugging and changing seats before glaring at her. The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow and sighed loudly before staring at the front of the class, wondering when the teacher would ever get here before listening to a voice coming from behind.

"Criminology is an interdisciplinary science that gathers and analyzes data on various aspects of crime and criminal behavior, if ya are in the wrong class, please step out and never come back again." The girl looked at the figure going closer to the black board with a marker already in her hand and began to write her name on it, the words _Oerba Yun Fang_ appearing in black before she turned around, looking at everyone seated. "I hope ya are ready for this kids, this isn't goin' to be fun _at all._ "


	2. Chapter 2

What Is Crime?

The pink-haired girl looked at the woman standing in front of the class wearing black pants and white shirt, her blazer vest now hanging on the chair behind the desk. She was looking at everyone in the room, probably wondering who she would ask a question right from the beginning and crossed the girl's gaze but didn't stop on her at all before coming back, raising an eyebrow at the hair color while the girl was simply looking back before her teacher looked at someone else with amusement.

"Alright, you, what is crime?" The pink-haired girl watched a man standing up, shaking from head to toe at the sudden question while his face was turning red from embarrassment and started to talk with difficulty. The girl looked at the teacher again, watching her coming closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe; I'm not goin' to eat ya. Yet." The girl chuckled discreetly, looking at the different people in the room doing the exact same thing before another person was pointed by the tanned finger.

"Paul Tappan defined crime as "an intentional act in violation of the criminal law committed without defense or excuse, and penalized by the state"" the brunette who had spoken, wearing a white tank top to show off her tattoos going all over her arms smiled at the teacher, but quickly opened her mouth in shock as she received a striking response.

"Ya can read, impressive. I asked your own opinion, not the one in the book. So, ya are all goin' to take a piece of paper and right a two-hundred paper explainin' me what ya think it is." The pink-haired girl cleared her throat and quickly grabbed a paper and pen before lifting her head up again. "And don't forget your names, yeah?" the girl wrote her name directly on the top of the page, Lightning appearing in a beautiful handwriting before staring at the piece of paper, the pen now hanging in her mouth.

She cracked her knuckles roughly before beginning to write, unsure if it would actually please her teacher or make her want to _eat_ her, but since she had been working in the Law Enforcement, crime was something she had been used to see. Of course, stealing or murders weren't the only type of crime existing nowadays, since smoking in a bus or simply running the stop sign was considered as crime, the word taking another proportion. As the pen was firmly in her left hand, watching the different people in the room writing like crazy people wondering why they were all so stressed out and looked at her blank paper again. The pen began to twirl in her hand, passing from the fore to middle finger, ending between her thumb and forefinger the next second, looking at it doing this brilliant dance she had always loved before placing it back in front of her and grabbed her thermos to fill the small cup again. She brought it to her lips and locked eyes with her teacher, the woman obviously wondering what she was doing and they both broke the eye contact, Lightning focusing on her paper again. She grabbed her pen and placed the top of it on her paper, and began to write.

"Alright, drop your pens and place the papers in the air, then, bring 'em to me." Lightning stood up, firmly holding the piece of paper in her hand and went down the small stairs, watching a mass of people rushing to be the first ones to give it back while she simply put it on the desk with a nonchalant manner and went back to her seat with a sly grin on her face. She had no idea what to expect at the next class the next day, but knew that her answer wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. She grabbed her laptop back from her bag and placed it in front of her before watching a power point starting, every one sitting back on their seats, and waiting for the power-point to begin. The first picture was the atomic bomb, followed by abortion, murder, stealing and numerous pictures describing different sorts of crimes, the teacher not saying a single word while they were flashing in front of everyone's eyes. "Crime is a product of social excess, it pays or they'd be no crime. The only thing not considered as crime is stupidity." Lightning chuckled, listening to the girl's accent rushing in her ears softly while she was looking at every student carefully. "Crime is many things and no things at all. Different people, of different religion will have a different way of seeing the term that never received the same definition durin' the years."

As a hand rose in the air, Lightning turned her attention to the girl who had changed seats and already thought that this girl was called a know-at-all, the type of girl she hated and was glad to have turned down, but couldn't wait to listen to the question.

"What is stupidity for you Miss?" Lightning focused her attention back to the teacher, watching her left eyebrow rising as she was leaning on the desk behind her. She noticed that she was carefully looking at the girl, a sly grin reaching her lips slowly.

"What is your name?" – "Jessica." The teacher smiled, quickly going towards the papers and looked through them all while Lightning was observing her carefully, watching a single paper appearing in her hand.

"To ya, I quote, "When ya think of crime and criminals, ya probably think of the dangerous lookin' characters ya see played on television or in the movies. But there are lawbreakers like these in real life, too, and ya read about their crimes every week in the newspaper." Is that correct Jessica?" Lightning scratched her forehead, wondering how the girl could've actually written this and looked at her with pity before looking at her teacher again.

"Yes, that is correct." Lightning cleared her throat, noticing that every student was looking at Jessica with a sad and broken smile while she could only smirk right in her face.

"Then stupidity is a perfect example of what ya have written. Useless and never endin'." The girl decomposed herself on her seat before ducking her head to stare at the ground, shaken by what the teacher had told her while Lightning was smiling in amusement. This teacher was gold, and she couldn't wait to spend the half of the year in her class. "Good, any other questions or can we move on?" As no one raised a hand, Lightning touched her keypad, watching her computer turning on again, while the teacher was placing the paper back on the pile, looking at Jessica with a raised eyebrow. "Crime is your focus this semester, ya want to pass? Then listen carefully to everythin', or ya'll be gone for good. I'm goin' to make a paper circle around the room with your names, simply sign next to it. Ya miss one class? Ya are out."

The bell rang through the entire university, letting the students know the class was ending and that they were allowed to leave. Lightning grabbed her bag back and placed the thermos and laptop in it before taking her scarf to place it around her neck tightly, the cold being too much for her to handle at this time of year and slowly stood up. She looked at the people going up the stairs, quickly spotting the girl with a tank-top who was smiling at her, taking the opportunity to smile back before placing her white knit-cap on top of her head. She began to move, turning one last time around to look at the teacher talking with Jessica, noticing the space between the two women and shook her head in amusement before leaving the classroom.

She walked slowly in the hallway, listening to glimpses of conversations between students from her class before feeling a girl coming next to her and looked to her right to watch the tattooed girl.

"Hi, I'm Alexis and you were probably the most interesting person in the classroom." Lightning raised an eyebrow, wondering how this _Alexis_ could even know if she was interesting or not, waiting for a logical explanation to her conclusion. "You were the only one not to look at the girl with sadness."

"Yeah, she pissed me off right before actually." The girl with brown and short hair laughed before focusing her blue eyes in Lightning's blue one's looking at her hair with great care.

"Love the color. Anyway, there's a party for the new incomers tonight, don't miss it, I'll be looking for you." As Lightning opened her mouth to protest, the girl was already gone in the opposite direction. She frowned but opened the front doors in a hurry, quickly heading towards her car while the snow was getting heavier and quickly entered it. She placed her bag on the passenger seat, looking at the black motorcycle parked next to her car before looking in the rear-view mirror in order to go into reverse and quickly left the parking to go back to her apartment. She stopped at the red light, watching the different students quickly heading towards a bar to get away from the snow and pressed on the pedal as the light turned green, hopping to be home in a few moments, the weather already killing her.

"The fucking weather is a crime." Lightning raised an eyebrow as her phone started to ring and pressed on her wheel to answer it right away.

"Sis! It's Serah! The pink-haired girl smiled at the sound of her sister's voice, quickly turning right to join East Harlem where she was leaving on the top floor of a building under the roof.

"Serah, how are you?" – "No, you first! How was school after more than 3 years?" Lightning chuckled before stopping at yet another red light.

"It was nice, the teacher is fun. But it's kinda weird to go back to school at 26." As the light changed colors, the pink-haired girl accelerated, quickly spotting her building and parked in front of it in a hurry, not wanting to go any further away. She took her seatbelt off and grabbed her phone before turning the engine off and made her way towards the front door to unlock it and was inside the building the next second. She shivered and quickly pressed on the elevator button while her sister was talking her ear off about a work she had found while Snow, the hated boyfriend, was still searching for one in the 5th Avenue. "Alright, keep me posted then. I have to go Serah, I'm going home right now." The girl's sister agreed and quickly wished her a good evening before hanging up the phone who reached the pocket the next second.

As the elevator bell rang, Lightning made her way out and walked the last flight of stairs before reaching her door and was inside the apartment the next second. She was skeptical at first, since buying a flat under a roof wasn't something she actually enjoyed but she managed to turn the place in something nice. She had three enormous paintings of an artist she loved, the three representing Mickey Mouse, James Bond and Wonder Woman hanging on different walls in the living room that was filled with a leather grey couch and two arm chairs, a little glass table in front of them. Near the kitchen was a big table with four wooden chairs and the bedroom was filled with pictures, papers and books, the queen sized bed facing a big TV screen hanging on the wall.

She directly placed her bag on the couch but made her way towards the kitchen at first in order to grab a fresh beer quickly placed on her lips before going back to the sofa and crashed on it. She grabbed her laptop and went on her mailbox, checking any incoming e-mails with possible assignments from her teacher before browsing the net, desperately trying to find something to do and went on the University Facebook page, spotting the meeting place for the party and raised an eyebrow as she was seriously considering going to it. "Just tonight." She sighed heavily and rubbed her entire face with the palm of her hands before heading towards the bathroom to clean herself up in order to be ready for the party.

She was already at the bar, ordering an Long-Island Ice Tea to the bartender, quickly receiving it and sat back down at the counter to place the straws between her lips, sucking the mix of different alcohols in it and gasped in relief. She turned around on her seat, watching a lot of students chatting casually, hitting on each other or kissing for some when a familiar figure came towards her with a big smile. Lightning scanned the body carefully, watching another tank-top and some tight jeans along with sneakers before locking eyes with her again.

"Hey stranger, see you already have a drink so the next one's on me." Lightning smiled and shook her head before turning back around to face the counter as the girl was sitting next to her, urging the bartender to give her a vodka-lemon before looking at her again. "What's your name by the way?"

"Lightning." The brunette raised an eyebrow in surprise before nodding in approval, grabbing her glass firmly in her right hand and placed it front of Lightning, waiting for her to click their glasses together.

"Nice to meet you, Lightning." – "You too, Alexis." The two girls clicked their drinks and took a mouthful from them, Lightning shaking her head right after since the drink was getting stringer every time she was taking a sip and smiled at the brunette, a smile that was quickly returned.

"I've never seen you here before, are you new? And where from?" the pink-haired girl placed her drink back on the counter and scratched her head, not really knowing where she was supposed to start with her story.

"Uh yeah, I'm from Los Angeles. I dropped out of school three years ago to work at the LAPD. Criminology is the only missing thing to get my full diploma." The brunette opened wide eyes at the discovery, grabbing her drink again to take another mouthful and locked eyes with Lightning again, the pink-haired girl clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Wow, I didn't expect that! That's cool; you must have a lot of knowledge and everything." Lightning chuckled and shook her head, explaining that the only crimes she had seen was murders and stealing, nothing really relevant for the class they were following. "Yeah, but even still. I knew you were special."

"What about you, Alexis?" The pink-haired girl listened to the girl talking, quickly spotting the pierced tongue, telling her that she was born in Canada, Vancouver and had moved here two years ago. She was 24 years old and was working as a bouncer on week-ends in a club in the 5th avenue. "I see, so pretty impressive resume too."

"Ha, I wish!" the brunette winked at Lightning before the two women placed their drinks to their lips, the older one feeling heat coming to her cheeks with the amount of alcohol and warmth inside the place and slightly moved her t-shirt to let some air reaching her breasts. "I'm going out for a smoke, want to join me?" Lightning nodded and quickly finished her drink before following the girl outside, gasping in pleasure as the ice-cold air touched her face. She placed a cigarette between her lips and quickly lighted it before looking at Alexis again, the girl giving her a cajoling smile and blowing her smoke on the left side. "I'm not going to lie to you Lightning. You're pretty hot, and I wouldn't mind going somewhere more private with you."

Lightning coughed and took a few steps back to calm her breathing down before looking at the girl again. She raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath before coming closer to her, looking deep inside her blue eyes and wondered what to do next. Not that she was a virgin, but the idea of sex wasn't something that she ever found enticing, probably because the last women she had sex with were her ex-girlfriends, two idiots that had dumped her because of stupid reasons. But this time it was different, it was a girl she barely knew, pretty and nice, something she had never tried and who had a pierced tongue. "Uh, I live nearby, we just have to take a cab." Lightning saw the girl winking before she placed herself closer to the road and raised a hand at an incoming cab. The pink-haired girl looked at her almost untouched cigarette and shrugged before throwing it on the pavement and quickly got inside the cab, giving her address to the driver before feeling lips crashing on hers roughly. She let the brunette grabbing her upper lip, feeling the tongue licking her teeth before a hand made her way under the t-shirt to reach the bra and a finger quickly grabbing the nipple. "Slow down tiger."

The brunette chuckled and moved away but was still mentally undressing Lightning, the pink-haired girl quickly noticing it as she saw the lust in Alexis's eyes. As the car stopped, the pink-haired girl paid the bill and was out of the cab the next second, the keys already inside the lock to open the door. She pressed on the elevator button and rushed inside, Alexis being on her lips again as she pressed on the button and placed a hand behind the brunette's neck to bring her even closer to her. They were both beginning to breathe louder and faster, the two women impatient to be finally inside the apartment and rushed up the stairs as the elevator opened its doors. Lightning quickly placed the key inside the lock and felt being turned around as she entered the apartment, letting her jacket being quickly taken away along with her shirt and didn't hesitate to give the girl the same treatment. As they were both almost topless, Alexis looked at the flat and smiled before coming closer to Lightning's ear. "Where?"

Lightning smirked and grabbed the girl's hand to take her inside the bedroom, the two of them crashing on the soft bed while kissing savagely, their lips never separating as the bras were being taken off and the pants yanked on the ground. Lightning looked at the naked body under her and smirked even more as she placed her mouth on top of the pierced nipple, the cold metal touching her teeth and tongue, her left hand grabbing the second one to make the girl releasing a deep moan of pleasure, a hand grabbing her own breast at the same time. The pink-haired girl closed her eyes in pleasure and slightly opened her mouth before being pushed away to land on her back, Alexis now making the decisions.

"Me first, Lightning." Lightning chuckled before feeling a tongue on her lips again, the tongue slowly descending towards the necks to reach the nipple, a finger slowly continuing the way down. She gasped as she felt it on her clit, moving up and down slowly and brought the girls mouth closer to her lips, their tongues intertwining in the middle before moaning in pleasure as the finger slammed inside her wet crotch to go in and out slowly and then more roughly. She was moving her body at the same time, her eyes still deeply closed from the pleasure she was experiencing. "Can I do something for you?"

"Don't stop. And more." Lightning listened to the girl chuckling before feeling a second finger going inside of her roughly, the two fingers releasing a humid sound every time they were slamming back inside her body, her mouth opening more and more at every penetration, and her breath getting heavier at every kiss. "Get down."

"Down? Like down the stairs?" Lightning snapped open her eyes as the movements stopped all together and glared at the brunette for the awful move she had just made. "Oh, look who's angry."

"I am, and get down on my body to lick me." Alexis smirked and Lightning felt the fingers slamming inside her body again, moaning even louder than before, feeling the girl going further down on her body, already anticipating the cold contact of the piercing between her legs and wasn't disappointed as the two touched. She gasped in surprise at first before placing a hand on the top of the girl's head, urging her not to stop anything she was doing. "Fuck."

"Beg your pardon?" Lightning growled in anger as the tongue stopped, biting her lip as it started again. She felt the fingers slamming in and out again faster than before while the tongue was going up and down on her clit, the piercing touching it every time, her eyes closing again in lust. She placed her hands on her face to stop her moaning to become so loud but couldn't help her body from leaving the mattress as she finally reached orgasm, the fingers and tongue never stopping what they were doing. She released a deep, loud throaty moan resonating in the entire apartment before letting her back touching the sheets again, the girl slowly coming back towards her to give her a big kiss. Lightning opened her eyes and looked at Alexis with lust before falling down on her back.

"I'm in control now." Lightning smirked viciously before crashing her lips against Alexis's, tasting herself in the process and placed a hand between the woman's legs, ready for the second round and waiting for a possible knock-out during the long night ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Is against all probity.

Lightning was already up, preparing two coffees, one for Alexis who was still sound asleep in the bed naked and one for her that she couldn't wait to drink since she was feeling terribly tired. She didn't know at when she actually went to sleep, but since the two women had actually fucked more than three times, she imagine it must've been at least 3AM as they fell asleep sweaty and holding each other tightly. She cleared her throat as she was standing by the door in her underwear, looking at the body slowly stretching to finally stand up, and handed the mug to the tattooed girl, scanning them intensively.

"Thanks for the coffee, I think I need this." Lightning gave the girl a smile before going back towards the living room, hearing a voice coming from behind her. "You have a tattoo on your back. It's hot." The pink-haired girl nodded and continued walking towards the sofa to crash on it and turned the TV on to look at the news. She saw Alexis coming her way to sit next to her naked, looking at her entire body while biting her lip. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way but I'm not looking for a girlfriend or whatever…"

"Thank god, it's the last thing I want during my studies." Lightning winked at Alexis before taking a first sip from her coffee, gasping in pleasure as the warm liquid entered her mouth to rush down in her throat and released a moaning of pleasure.

"I know that sound." The pink-haired girl chuckled before shaking her head in amusement and finished her coffee in a hurry. It was already 7AM, meaning her class was starting in two hours and still needed to shower. As she stood up, she turned around to look at the brunette on her couch, observing her body with great care.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to _come_?" Alexis laughed loudly before placing the coffee on her lips to finish it in a hurry and stood up to catch Lightning's hand, the two girls quickly rushing towards the bathroom to have sex, _again._

At 8:45AM, Lightning was in front of her building with a cigarette between her lips, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm however she could while foam was coming out of her nose. She placed the cigarette between her lips and took a long drag before watching Alexis standing on the other side of the door, the two women mentally undressing themselves to relive the events from the previous night while taking long drags on their cigarettes.

The pink-haired girl threw her cigarette on the pavement and quickly made her way towards the door, holding it for whoever was walking behind her and ignoring the _thank you_ before quickly making her way towards the classroom, looking at the different papers on the walls announcing parties and of course, the upcoming ball. She stared at the picture a few seconds and raised an eyebrow, wondering if she would go there and if yes, with who. Lightning shook her head and began to jog through the hall and entered the class, noticing that the teacher wasn't here yet, even if it was already 9:02AM. She quickly sat down and took her laptop out of her bag to place it in front of her, checking if everyone she had seen yesterday was still here before feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket. She looked at the text from her sister and began to answer before listening to a voice coming from behind her.

"Weird hair put that away. I'm late, is that a crime? Ya have ten minutes." Lightning opened wide eyes as she placed the phone back in her pocket and directly grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and pen, looking at her teacher with some resent for calling her "weird hair" and stared at her piece of paper. Sassy was what Lightning loved, and intended to prove it however she could. She stared at it a while longer, her fingers still playing with the piece of plastic between them before cracking her neck, and buried herself in the paper with a proud smile on her face, only being able to think "I will never pass, but I'm having too much fun to stop."

Lightning Farron

I'm 26 years old and I'm still here. Am I late? Maybe. Is that a crime? Not necessarily depending on one's current situation. Everything depends on how people are defining something as "crime". But as I said before, no one can really know what crime really is, so why asking a question, you don't know the answer too? You have ten minutes.

Lightning looked at her paper and laughed discreetly before placing her pen on her ear, looking at the different persons in the room and locked eyes with her teacher. She didn't bother to break the eye-contact since the teacher only shook her head before grabbing the papers from her bag to place them on the table, her fingernails tapping on her desk like a never-stopping machine, making a few students turning their attention to the sound. Lightning on the other end simply stretched in her seat, feeling tensed from the previous night, smiling as she remembered the girl naked under her body, her humid fingers going inside her body on and on.

"Papers back here people." Lightning stood up quickly and was at the desk the next second, being seated on the second row, and locking eyes with the teacher as she placed it in front of her. "I'm curious to find out ya're name, weird hair." Lightning raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged before going back to her seat with a sly grin on her face. She sat down, placing her computer in front of her and waited for everyone to do the same before looking at her teacher again, ready to take notes.

"A lot of people would say that crime is the result of absolute insanity. I'll say: how can ya judge somethin' that isn't yours? The notion that we're currently studyin' is in constant evolution. It varies in accordance with cultures, areas and so on. Crime is all about subjectivity after all, isn't it? Would ya blame the one who steals bread because he is starvin'?" Lightning lifted her head up as the teacher stopped talking, and quickly recognized the arm rising in the air to speak up, but was abruptly cut off by the tanned woman. "Yes tattoos, Victor Hugo wrote 'bout it, no need to raise your hand." Alexis quickly put her arm down and cleared her throat while Lightning was smiling from ear to ear, her teacher now becoming one of her favorite people in the whole world.

Lightning looked away and quickly spotted Jessica on the left side of the room, almost burying her face behind her laptop, wondering what their teacher could've told her yesterday after the class but quickly focused her attention back to _Fang_. " _Fang,_ this is such a weird name. And she criticizes my hair, what the fuck." Lightning frowned, waiting for her teacher to continue her fingers already on her keyboard.

""Criminal". What a strange word, right? Know somethin': We're all criminals. Ya're all guilty at some point. Abuse of alcohol, meaningless sex." Lightning chuckled and locked eyes with her _friend with benefit_ , the two women winking at the same time before freezing at the sound of their teachers' voice. "I can see that some of ya enjoyed the party last night." Lightning locked eyes with her teacher and cleared her throat, but didn't break the eye-contact. "So weird hair, somethin' to share 'bout meaningless sex?"

Lightning stood up and looked at her teacher with a sly grin, ready to drop the bomb she was preparing. "Sex is part of nature, and I go along with nature." She stayed still, watching her teacher laughing discreetly before nodding to her.

"Marilyn Monroe, not very bright, and not very pretty. The quote fits ya, weird hair." Lightning clenched her jaw and glared at her teacher before sitting back down and fixed her gaze upon her computer in anger. She breathed in slowly, feeling a few eyes on her back and face and lifted her head up to glare at all of them. "Let's continue, so, abortion, use of drugs, stealin' from your parents, cheatin' on your girlfriend or boyfriend…Everyone of ya on this room has committed a crime at one point in their life."

Lightning stopped tipping, realizing that she didn't even need to think about crimes she had committed to find some right away, perfectly remembering the moment where she shot a criminal two times in the chest, the man dying a few hours later in the hospital. "I'm a criminal, and I don't care." Lightning lifted her upper lip in contempt as she locked eyes with her teacher again, waiting for her to continue the lesson, feeling her phone buzzing her pocket again. She frowned, wondering what could've been so important in her sister's life and quickly looked at the screen, watching a text from an unknown number _"She hit you hard, she really is a bitch."_ Lightning lifted her head up and searched for Alexis in the mass but was quickly interrupted by the Australian accent.

"However, does the word _human_ make us criminals? No, so that doesn't make us all entirely criminals. In other terms, each of ya and me included are placed on a line sorting people from God to Satan." Lightning raised an eyebrow, carefully listening to every word the teacher was saying, looking at her body carefully before listening to a question. "Can anyone here tell me who had a heavily influenced biological positivism in criminology?"

Lightning raised her hand along with different people in the room, watching the teacher's eyes scanning it carefully before stumbling on a man.

"Brown hair, glasses and blue t-shirt." The man stood up and cleared his throat before answering the logical response _Darwin_. "First Name?" _Charles._ "Good, thank ya glasses." Lightning scoffed louder than expected, her teacher looking at her in amusement before perusing the lesson. "What we can do, is to take an individual apart from a mass and study what makes him a _criminal_ by studyin' a _harmful_ act, making us focus on the word harmful. A harmful act is going to _act_ on one's life, health, money directly or not, but that doesn't mean that all harmful acts will be reprehended by the law. Can someone give me an example?"

Lightning raised her hand up again waiting for the teach to look at her but saw her eyes going towards the right side of the room to point at a man with blond hair and a piercing in his nose. "Smoking next to someone. It's harmful to some, but not reprehended."

"Exactly nose piercing." The teacher nodded in approval before moving in the room. She began to walk up the stairs, looking at everyone in the room before locking eyes with a girl who quickly ducked her head at the sudden eye contact. Lightning raised an eyebrow and watched the teacher coming closer to her, placing a hand on her desk and looking directly in her eyes. "What about ya, weird hair, do ya have another example?"

Lightning clenched her jaw and stood up from her chair, glad to be taller thanks to step separating them and opened her mouth to speak. "To read a terrible book and to give the author money anyway."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, looking at the pink-haired girl in confusion before nodding in approval. "Indeed, depends on the book ya are readin' anyway, weird hair." Lightning gave her teacher a fake smile before sitting back down, staring at her computer in anger before feeling the teacher moving away again to go back to the desk, watching her every move carefully. The pink-haired girl growled discreetly wondering why the teacher was feeling the need to put her down at every sentence she was saying and simply shrugged in the end before looking at her laptop intensively.

At the end of the lesson, the teacher lifted her head up to look at everyone carefully and placed a vicious smile on her lips. "I've read your papers. To be precise, some of ya didn't bother to write more than twenty words, but don't forget that every paper ya are givin' me will receive a note. Be warned." Lightning winced and stood up carefully before turning back around. "Can…Lightnin' Farron come here?" the pink-haired girl closed her eyes in pain and grabbed her bag and jacket before making her way slowly towards the teacher, placing herself in front of the desk to wait for her sermon. "Weird hair… Do ya think this lesson is a joke? Care to explain me why ya wrote exactly twenty words sayin' "There is no point in tryin' to define a notion known to have so many meanings and no valuable solution."?"

"Because there is no point in defining something in two hundred words when twenty are saying the exact same thing which is that no one can precisely define what a crime actually is." Lightning tried to stay calm, looking at her teacher intensively and watching her face getting distorted by a glimpse of anger before relaxing.

"I see, but if ya had to give a solution, what would it be?" Lightning raised an eyebrow and put her bag on the ground before folding her arms across her chest, deeply thinking about the question.

"Crime is either for defense, or attack. The definition itself does not matter; it's the act that gives a definition. If I shoot you, I will commit a crime." Lightning looked at her teacher, locking eyes with her green one's and quickly spotted the faint smile on her lips.

"Very well, weird hair. I'm lookin' forward to read your dissertation from the beginnin' of the class." Lightning smirked and quickly grabbed her bag from the ground. She made her way towards the stairs and started to come closer to the door before listening to her teacher's voice again. "Ya are lucky to have a nickname; ya would be in a terrible position right now otherwise, weird hair." The pink-haired girl huffed before pushing the door with the palm of her hand, quickly making her way back to her car.

She stood still behind the wheel for a few seconds, wondering what she was actually trying to prove, quickly figuring that if need be, she just had to go back to LA and get her position back. She placed her face in her hands, brushing her entire face with them before looking to her right, spotting the same motorcycle but with someone on it. She carefully scanned the person, watching the helmet facing her before watching a nod, the biker quickly disappearing as the engine started. Lightning raised an eyebrow but quickly went into reverse to leave her parking spot, following the biker carefully before watching an incoming call from her sister.

"Serah, what's up?" – "I texted you but you didn't answer!" Lightning sighed loudly before going next to the bike and quickly lighted a cigarette she placed between her lips.

"Yes Serah, I had my class meaning I couldn't answer you." The pink-haired girl slightly opened the window before pressing on the pedal to reach her meeting point. "But I'm coming at the coffee place, don't worry."

"Great! I'll see you in a few minutes then Light, love you!" The phone hung up, and the music started again to play in the car. As Lightning was driving towards the 5th Avenue, the snow was getting heavier, making her scoff, curse and sigh every twenty seconds since the traffic was slowing down and felt glad to have two days before the next class with Professor Fang. She quickly parked in an underground parking lot before making her way outside, her heels taping and resonating inside the building before she was back on the street, looking for the famous coffee place Serah had told her about. She scanned the street, watching the people getting covered by snow before spotting the sign from afar and started to walk slowly towards it, a new cigarette already hanging between her pink lips. She inhaled a long time before blowing the smoke up ad positioned herself in front of "Stumptown Coffee Roasters", already spotting her sister sitting inside, waving at her cheerfully. Lightning pointed to her cigarette and saw her sister shaking her head before turning back around to take a long drag and threw it on the pavement before stepping inside the place, shivering from the cold.

"Hey Serah, long time no see." The younger sister stood up and gave her sister a hug, hug Lightning didn't expect and made her stiff before taking a step back to sit down on her chair. "How are you?"

"I'm great! A bit tired but great. What about you then? Met some nice people?" Lightning looked at her sister and cleared her throat, trying to find a way to tell her she had indeed met someone, and was even invited to check her entire body the previous night but simply placed a smile on her lips.

"Yes. And I'm fine. My Professor is rough though, didn't expect that." Serah, the shorter and younger version of Lightning looked at her confused, waiting for an explanation to the fact that her teacher was _rough_. "She just has a particular way of seeing things, and I think my way is not the right one."

"Yeah, you've always been a little cheeky. Be careful though Light, you can't screw this up, you paid a lot of money to enter the school." Lightning sighed, knowing her sister was one again right and order a latte macchiato to get her thought realigned. She smiled at the waitress and locked eyes with her sister again, waiting for her to continue. "What will you do if you fail?"

"Thanks for the trust, Serah." Lightning shook her head and glared at her sister but more because she hadn't thought about any alternatives. She didn't even know if she could get her position back even though the Captain was her friend for more than five years. "And I do not know. I've only been in the University for two days, I have time to think about it."

"True." Lightning lifted her head up and smiled at her sister before watching her coffee coming her way, directly paying the waitress for the two beverages and placed a small amount of sugar in it.

"What about you?" Serah smiled wide and began to explain how she managed to get a job as a saleswoman at Bloomingdales and that it was actually pretty fun. She would probably receive huge discounts of some important brands like Chanel or Dior, and was working from 11AM to 6PM non-stop. "Alright, so you have to go soon?"

"Yep, just need to finish my coffee and I'll be on my way. What are you planning to do today?" Lightning shrugged, not really having anything planned expect doing nothing at all. "Get out a bit sis, you worked for three years, you should relax now."

"I know, I know. We'll see." Serah smiled, bringing the mug to her lips and quickly finished her coffee as she realized it was already 10:35AM. The two sisters both stepped out of the coffee place and started to make their way in the same direction, casually talking about the weather and avoiding the boyfriend chat, since it never ended well. "Okay, I'll see you soon Serah. Have a nice day."

"You too Light, but if you have nothing to do come to the store, everything I sell, I get a commission on it." Lightning chuckled and nodded before waving at her sister to go back to the parking lot, breathing in the fresh winter air of the big apple, a small smile on her lips.

As Lightning made it back to her place, she directly went to check her e-mails, noticing she had yet another paper to return for the week after about the subject :" Psychopathy, Attitudinal Beliefs, and White Collar Crime." She sighed heavily and quickly left her apartment again to go to the library near her place and buy some book-related in criminology, picking the three first she could find about the subject and quickly got back home, ready to start a possible plan for it, not wanting to waste any time in trying to get friendly with anyone.

She turned her laptop on and looked at the blank page, her fingernails gently tapping the computer while her eyes were scanning the first book she had bought. She smiled and cracked her neck before placing her finger on the keyboard, and began to type.


	4. Chapter 4

Is punished by the law.

Psychopathy, Attitudinal Beliefs, and White Collar Crime

In 1939 Edwin H. Sutherland not only coined the term "white collar crime," he brought to light its importance as a basis for sociological inquiry. By illuminating the existence of crimes related to business or crimes of the elite, he gave rise to a new direction of research. Sutherland (1940) stressed the prevalence and harm of white collar crime, suggesting a need for more research in order to better understand its etiology. Still today, the prevalence and impact of white collar crime dramatically exceeds that of common street crime, with one in three American households being the victim of some form of white collar crime (Kane & Wall, 2006). Also, recent high profile cases such as Martha Stewart, Kenneth Lay, and Enron have brought white collar crime to the publics' attention. Nonetheless, white collar crime still remains under-researched. Even less researched are psychological explanations or personality traits of white collar criminals.

Four relationships are of primary focus: 1.) Do psychopathic personality traits account for variability in attitudes toward white collar crime?; 2.) Do attitudes toward white collar crime correlate with intentions to engage in white collar crime?; 3.) Are psychopathic personality traits related to intentions to offend?; 4.) Do attitudes toward offending mediate the relationship between psychopathy and intentions to offend?

Lightning looked at her laptop defeated, her fingernails drumming on the table since every time she was writing a word, it seemed wrong. Nothing made any sense in what she was writing and she was starting to get sick of it, her head feeling like it was about to burst into flames.

So as Alexis send her a text to tell her she was at a bar and wanted to play the pool, she didn't hesitate to turn her computer off in order to get ready to rush outside, making sure to make the most of her last night before her lesson.

Taking the car was useless since the bar wasn't very far away from her location and simply decided to walk with a cigarette in hand and earplugs in her ears, listening to some soft music giving rhythm to her every move. She took a long drag, looking at the people walking in the cold night, footsteps appearing in the snow and quickly being covered back by the one falling from the sky, the endless white shower starting again. Lightning sighed heavily, foam coming out from her mouth as her warm breath collided with the cold air before she finally spotted the bar called "Pool U up" and quickly walked towards it, crashing her cigarette in the outside ashtray before stepping inside.

The heat was overwhelming but not unpleasant yet. A few people were inside already playing and it didn't take Lightning a long time to spot Alexis in the mass with a cue stick in her hand, smiling at her appearance. She made her way towards the girl, avoiding the different people walking in front of her before reaching her friend, her own hand brushing her hair to put them away from her eyes. "Hey Alexis, you okay?"

"Yep! But working on the paper was driving me crazy, so I figured a little game would relax us." Lightning smiled and grabbed the other cue stick on the table while Alexis was placing the balls in the triangle to rack them up, the 8 firmly placed in the middle of it. "Want to break?"

"Alright, let's do this." Lightning positioned herself at the end of the pool table, placing the white ball in front of her and slightly leaned on the table, putting her index finger on the top of the stick and her thumb at the bottom of the stick, holding the base of it with her left hand, breaking the balls instantly. She was glad to see that a striped ball had made it into a pocket and winked at her friend before coming closer to her, performing the same action. As the stripped ball missed the pocket Lightning sighed and felt a small tap on her shoulder before watching the girl leaning on the table and giving a pretty view on her breasts.

"Eyes are up here Light." Lightning lifted her head up and gave the girl an embarrassed smile before watching the number 4 taping on the two corners of the table before entering a pocket, the pink-haired girl opening wide eyes at the impressive move. "By the way, I rock at pool."

"I can see that." Alexis winked, quickly placing a second ball in the pocket before failing the third time, carefully avoiding the 8 ball hated by every player, causing the loss instantly if it is only scratched, and let Lightning positioning herself perfectly on the table. She gently lifted her stick up and gave a sharp but powerful shot, a stripped ball making its way towards the pocket to enter it. "I'm not so bad either, apparently."

"Wait, you've never played the pool?!" Lightning turned around and shook her head before looking at the wanted ball, spotting the 8 right behind it. She aimed the table, hopping it would have the desired effect and sighed in relief as she managed to touch the stripped ball landing right in front of the pocket, but not going in it. "Wow. You're something, Light."

"Ha. Yeah we'll see that after you kick my ass." The two women smiled, the brunette winking at her before quickly going towards the white ball and continued playing the game. In the end, only the black ball was still on the table, Alexis placing it in quickly before sighing in relief.

"Shit, I thought I was going to lose." Lightning chuckled and looked at the white ball, watching a hand placing it in a pocket and placed her cue stick back on the table along with Alexis's, the two girls smiling at each other. "Want a drink?" the pink-haired girl nodded, ordering a cool beer before sitting down on a stool at the bar and taking the bottle in her hand. "The teacher is giving us the papers back tomorrow. Apparently it goes from the worst to the best grade."

"Really? So everyone knows if you have a terrible one? That's kinda brutal." Alexis shrugged, placing her own beer at her lips before a hand landed on Lightning's thigh, softly brushing it from the knee to the crotch, the pink-haired girl clearing her throat as the movement was starting to arouse her, her own breath getting louder and louder by the second. "What are you doing?"

"What? You said yourself you were going along with nature, sex being part of it. And last time was like, awesome, I figured you wanted a rematch." Lightning felt the hand moving away but quickly grabbed it back to place it on her thigh again, the brunette giving her a crooked smile before grabbing her beer bottle from the counter. The two women drank quickly, knowing what was waiting for her the minute they would step inside the apartment, paying as soon as the bottle were empty and leading back towards the flat, the clothes already falling on the ground the minute they were inside, their mouth crashing roughly and the two girls falling on the couch for another session of _meaningless sex._

"Children…And weird hair." Lightning raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with her teacher for the repetitive use of the stupid nickname. "I have your papers. I've classed 'em from worse to best. Stand up and come get it when I'm sayin' your name, yeah?" the students were all seating nervously on their seats, waiting for the first name to drop. "Lightnin' Farron."

"Fuck." Lightning stood up painfully and walked down the stairs before being in front of her teacher, handing her hand to grab the copy.

"Actually, weird hair, F means failure, not fuck." Lightning clenched her jaw severely before almost snatching the copy from the woman's hands, hearing a small sigh coming from behind her before sitting back down, looking at the comments on the paper, scoffing as she was reading _"Actually, the fact you never passed before isn't surprising._ " and glared at her teacher the next second, carefully looking at her pose while she was handing the different papers to the other students.

Lightning couldn't possibly fail the next paper, meaning she would have to spend the entire week-end and probably nights before handing it back on Monday, in exactly three days. She placed the paper next to her, listening to the names being called out, glad to find out Alexis was in one of the best, and simply stared at her screen, reading what she had wrote the day before for the dissertation.

"That's done. So, I've sent ya all an e-mail with the paper that I want at my desk a 10AM, not a minute later, yeah? Also, the lesson for today is online, go grab it kids." Lightning quickly went on her e-mail address, watching the 340ko document, opening wide eyes at the size of it and could already picture the thousands of pages she would have to read, print, underline, learn and learn again and simply clicked on download in the end, quickly glancing back at her paper with disappointment. Her sister's words rushed back to her ears like a drilling alarm _"Yeah, you've always been a little cheeky. Be careful though Light, you can't screw this up, you paid a lot of money to enter the school",_ the girl shaking her head in slight disappointment towards herself before staring at her screen again.

"Ya all have it?" Lightning and the other students nodded, the pink-haired girl grabbing the paper to sign, hesitating to write a _fuck you_ next to it but simply gave the paper to the person in front of her before looking at her computer again, clicking on the document to open it. Lightning looked at the first title and frowned before focusing her attention back to the teacher who was now leaning on the desk, giving her a splendid view on the high-heels, Louboutins for that matter before looking at the black dress. She raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could be wearing this while it was 4°F outside but simply shook her head before looking at the text in front of her.

"Alright. This first part is actually pretty simple, ya just need to pay attention see? What we have here, is an explanation of crimes seen differently in different countries, for instance in Canada ya have cities where smokin' in considered as a crime, while in the US or Europe, smokin' is not punishable by the law. Over the years, acts and laws are created to place restrictions. Can someone gimme an example of restriction _not_ written in the paper?"

Lightning raised her hand along with other people but didn't bother to look at the teacher since she was positive she wouldn't be asked to speak, slightly flinching as her nickname brushed her ears. She stood up, looking at the other people in the room before locking eyes with her teacher. "Some states have a restriction about possession of guns, whereas in Texas, people are still allowed to buy them."

"Good, maybe there is hope for ya after all." Lightning sat back down, cursing between her lips for her teacher to be such a fucking prick and sighed heavily before feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket, letting it in his place and waiting until the end of the class to read it. "Yes that is indeed an example. The one I picked is about the consumption of drugs. As the Harrison Act appeared, the use of these drugs and possession was severely reprehended by the law. But do ya think it was a good thing?"

A girl raised her hand, quickly standing up as the teacher pointed in her direction. "No, because the law permitted the creation of new criminals who are now selling the drugs."

"Exactly. But it can also go the other way around see? Some laws have been dropped, dependin' on their absurd nature." Lightning began to read the paper, raising an eyebrow as she read the phrase _"sodomy was legally punishable in many states"_ , almost shivering in disgust simply thinking about it.

"But Professor-?" – "If ya want to speak up, raise your hand and wait for me to allow ya to speak, clear?" the girl quickly nodded and sat back down on her chair, the hand never raising back in the air. "Good, so as I was sayin', the law is different in every country, meanin' that crimes have different appreciation dependin' on the system put in place." Lightning looked at her teacher walking towards the board and grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to write different words on it. "Alright, crime or not crime?"

Ten people were interrogated, only three succeeding in the task at hand, the teacher losing her nerve piece by piece, giving them striking responses every time someone was having it wrong. "Ya are all over twenty-one yeah? Then ya have a functional brain, use it."

Lightning scoffed and quickly buried herself in her chair before feeling the teacher coming closer to her. She lifted her head up and noticed the sly grin on her face before scoffing again, in shock. "Weird hair, I want your copy on Sunday at 6PM. Send it to me in an e-mail, I will copy it for everyone in the class with your grade on it."

"Are you serious?" – "Do I look like I'm jokin'? 6PM, Sunday." Lightning closed her eyes and placed her head on the desk in despair, wondering what she could have done to be the scapegoat and had no idea how to get herself out of the situation. She lifted her head up and glared at her teacher while she was continuing the lecture but couldn't hear a single word anymore since her ears were whistling from the rage that was consuming her entire body piece by piece.

At the end of the class, Lightning was the first one to be out of it, smoking a cigarette in front of the building, taking long and enraged drags every ten seconds while staring at the ground. She had 51 hours left before giving her paper back, meaning that as soon as she was back to her apartment, she would spend her entire day and nights in front of her computer, looking into books and searching inside her own _stupid_ brain for anything relevant that could help her getting a good grade. She sighed heavily, her eyes still locked on the floor, her arm going up and down to bring the cancer stick closer to her lips before watching a distinctive figure going towards the bike. She raised an eyebrow as they both exchanged an eye-contact, the woman's lips saying the words _tic-tac_ , a reminder that if she was failing this, nothing else would ever get her back to the surface. As Lightning threw her cigarette away to reach her car, the bike was still positioned next to it, watching the brown hair going inside the helmet, and the helmet facing her. She quickly sat down and started the engine on before driving off, cursing between her lips at her own stupidity and drove away in a hurry, a new stick between her shaky lips.

Before making her way back to her flat, Lightning knew she would need to buy three things : food, coffee and cigarettes, everything for her long waking hours spent on writing the _fucking_ paper that the _fucking_ teacher had given her. Her cart was so filled with ten boxes of espresso's, boxes a ravioli and already made lunches and didn't hesitate to ask for three cartons of Marlboro's before paying the bill. As she walked back on the parking lot, she began to think about a possible summary, trying to decrypt everything she had learned, cursing between her lips because the three years at the LAPD wouldn't probably be of any use on this particular title. As she placed the bags back in her trunk, she felt her phone ringing in her pocket and quickly read the text as she was going behind the wheel _"Sorry about the paper, if you need a break at some point, don't hesitate to text me." – "Thanks, I'll see how it turns out."_ She quickly placed the phone back inside her pocket and drove off to her place, noticing that the snow had finally stopped falling and that the sun was slowly appearing above her head.

"50 hours left, fucking fuck." Lightning pressed on the pedal, hurrying in order to get home as soon as possible, the traffic and stop signs making her task a little more difficult than planned, but managed to arrive safe and sound after twenty-minutes and was already in front of her glass table with her books, papers and laptop, a cigarette in the ashtray and mug in front of her.

"Psychopathy has become a highly researched personality disorder in order to better understand criminal and violent behavior…" Lightning frowned, trying to figure out if her sentence was making any sense before grabbing her second coffee to place it to her lips, before looking at her ceiling in defeat. She rubbed her eyes and placed the cigarette between her lips and stared at her watch, noticing it was already 8PM "Only 46 hours to go, right?" she sighed heavily while blowing the smoke away and took the book called _Criminology : the Core_ , passing the introduction to find a precise point she could need, her eyes scanning carefully everything before she stood up in a hurry. She went to the end of her living room and grabbed the white board from behind the TV along with three different markers and placed it on her sofa, now turning her back on the table and began to write the three distinctive words on it "Psychopathy", "Attitudinal Beliefs" and "White Color Crime" before raising an eyebrow, the cigarette back between her lips.

At 4AM, Lightning was brutally wakened up by the alarm clock she had set in order to get an hour of sleep. She directly opened her eyes; feeling more stressed out than tired and rushed towards the kitchen to pour herself a fresh coffee, quickly going back towards her living room to look at her white board filled with the three different colors. She frowned, wondering how she could make a thirty pages dissertation on this subject and quickly sat back down on the floor to face her computer.

"As suggested by Friedrichs, anomie can be appropriately applied to WCC given the elevated levels of competition and celebration of success. For example, Keane found support for strain theory in a study of large corporations." Lightning was reading her last line, trying to figure out where she had left off before placing her hands back on the computer, yawning loudly as a wave of sleepiness rushed in her face brutally, her eyes getting filled with tears because of the lack of sleep she was experiencing. She quickly stood up and went back to her bedroom, looking at her bed calling for her like the song of a mermaid and simply grabbed her glasses from the desk before rushing back to the living room. She placed them on the tip of her nose and cleared her throat before grabbing her book again to dug her entire face in it, underlining everything she could use with a specific color code; the same used on the white board and looked at it more carefully before crawling towards it to add something else.

While empirical examinations of risk-taking or -seeking personalities are relatively scarce, indirect evidence of the influence of this trait can be garnered from studies employing self-control, as risk-seeking is a major component of self-control. Simpson and Piquero (2002) used scenarios to assess intentions to engage in corporate crime. They found that managers who endorse the situation as being exciting are more likely to engage in WCC. Alternatively, Szockyj and Geis (2002) found that individuals convicted on charges of insider trading tended to be more risk aversive given that the information used was a "sure thing." However, they did conclude that individuals who were in possession of insider information took risks based on the fact that they supplied it to others, which increases the likelihood of being caught. Therefore, it is possible that risk-taking or excitement-seeking is a characteristic of white collar offenders, although more research is needed.

While empirical evidence seems to support the relationship between the risktaking aspect of self-control and WCC, other aspects of the theory have not been so successful. For example, Simpson and Piquero (2002) did not find general support for the General Theory based on behavioral measures of self-control (with the exception of the risk-taking aspect as mentioned above) in explaining WCC. Other tenets of the theory remain equivocal, such as its proposition that street and WC offenders are essentially the same (Walters & Geyer, 2004). Other aspects of self-control, such as impulsivity, a 19 preference for simple tasks, and physical tasks, have not been subject to much empirical investigation.

Lightning bit her lip as she was reading her eleventh page carefully, looking at the clock behind her, the hand hour pointing dangerously towards the tenth hours of the day. "Only 32 hours left, and I only have a third done, without mentioning I still have to read everything carefully. I'm never going to pass." As the girl buried her face in her hands in defeat, she frowned heavily and lifted her head up, well decided to finish her paper, and to show her teacher what she was really made off.

##############

Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and sorry about the late update. Also, the "paper" is coming from the website :

. ?article=5085&context=etd in case you want to read it, it's pretty interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, 6PM. Lightning had still twenty-four hours to finish her paper and was starting to asphyxiate by staying inside her apartment that was slowly getting filled with the smell of cigarette, the opened windows not being enough to ventilate in order to properly breathe. She wanted to go outside, but since she had only wrote 16 pages in 28 hours, she couldn't take the chance to waste time by doing so.

But, as she heard an insistent knock on the door, the pink-haired girl had no other choice but to stand up in a hurry to open it, revealing her angry sister and confused boyfriend behind it, Serah glaring at her sister for something she had apparently done but had actually no idea what.

"You are the worst! I've been calling you all day long!" Serah entered the apartment in a hurry, wincing at the smell coming from it and turned back around to look at her sister. "It stinks! You're not showered, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working, Serah. I have a paper to turn back tomorrow at 6PM, my _punishment._ " Lightning took a deep breath as Snow came inside the flat, carefully closing the door back behind him and leaned on it while Lightning was looking at the two individuals carefully before glancing at her own clothes. She was looking like shit, and hated her sister to see her like this.

"What do you mean by punishment?" Serah turned around, looking at the papers, books and board spattered on the ground, the filled ashtray and several empty packets of cigarette on the table, along with the coffee maker on it, three mugs being aligned next to it. "This is a pigsty."

"My punishment because I coughed. So my teacher told me to give her the paper tomorrow and not on Monday. So I've been working without stopping ever since yesterday. Happy?" Lightning slowly made her way back to the couch and sat down in defeat, growling in anger because she wanted to sleep.

"I told you that you had an attitude Light." Serah looked at her sister on the couch before smiling at Snow standing behind her. She came closer to him and went into his arms, listening to another yawn coming from her older sister. "We're going outside to eat; do you want to join us?"

"I don't have the time Serah. I have to finish this; she's going to give it to everyone in the class. What a bitch." Lightning buried her face in her hands again before snatching a packet of cigarette from the table, placing one between her lips and took a long drag as she took the lighter of her face, watching the burning stick releasing some smoke. "I really can't."

"We can stay here, if you want to get your minds off things. «Lightning chuckled and stood up to get a closer look at her sister, frowning as she saw the huge blond man holding her tightly in his arms. The older Farron shrugged and quickly went towards the bathroom in order to take a shower, glancing one last time at her sister and Snow.

"Don't touch a single thing on this table or I will beat you both with a bag of rocks, clear?" Lightning watched the two heads nodding before taking her clothes off and stepping under the water she had already turned on, relaxing after the amount of work she had put into this paper. She thought that for now, it was okay, not perfect but okay for something done so quickly with fifteen hours less than the other students in the class, but still needed to work on the biggest part of it. She had several ideas about it, but still needed to sort everything on a paper, to put them in an order of priority. Lightning sighed heavily while brushing her hair with her hands to put them away from her face in order to wash them, the self-massage she was giving herself making her relax even more and almost moaned in pleasure before opening one eye, remembering about her sister and idiot standing in her kitchen or living room and didn't hesitate to take some additional time before going back to her dissertation.

"Do you think she'll be okay, alone?" – "I'll be fine, Snow." Lightning emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her waist and went towards her bedroom in order to grab some fresh clothes, smelling her detergent with pleasure and stepped outside to go back in front for Serah and Snow, the couple smiling at the sight of a clean Lightning. "It's already 7PM guys, I'm sorry but I will ask you to leave."

"No problem, just turn your phone on, please sis?" Lightning nodded while picking up her phone from the couch and turned it on as required by her sister, watching the 8 missed calls and 12 messages, all telling her to answer right away or that she would come with Snow as soon as possible. "Alright, take care Light." Lightning nodded and brought the two people back to her door before receiving a quick kiss on her cheek from her sister, and ignoring Snow's hand before closing the door back in his face, smirking as she went back to the couch. She looked at her phone again, spotting the message from Alexis asking her how she was doing and quickly tipped back _"Hi, sorry my phone was turned off. I'm fine, a bit tired but whatever. I hope you are too. See you on Monday."_ As soon as the message was sent, Lightning put her phone on airplane mode and was ready to work again for the next 20 hours, hopping she would be done by the end of the deadline.

 **In conclusion, the results of this exploratory study suggest that psychopathy is related to certain aspects of WCC. Individuals who score high on the SCI factor of the PPI-R are more likely to have both attitudes consistent with and intentions to engage in 58 WCC and EC. This study is unique in that it is the only study to date that has examined the relationship between psychopathy and WCC. Therefore, it serves a very important role in giving direction to future studies assessing this relationship. As suggested above, future research should expand upon the current study in several ways (i.e., more valid measures of WCC, longitudinal data collection, and inclusion of additional measures) in order to better understand the role of psychopathic personality traits in WCC. More research employing such methods is important considering the costs of WCC and the disproportionate amount of crime that these individuals are suspected of committing.**

At 5:55PM, Lightning was checking for the third time if everything was perfectly written, checking any possible mistakes, changing some words she didn't like and was ready to click on send, her finger standing over the mouse. She bit her lip in anxiety, hopping she had succeeded in the task and simply clicked on it before turning her computer off. She sighed loudly; relieved to finally be free of this assignment and simply stood up to grab something to eat, not even feeling the need to sleep anymore, her brain being incapable of thinking in a straight line, but knew that the minute she would be in bed, she would sleep like a baby.

After placing everything in the trash and cleaning her living room, Lightning made a faint smile and directed herself towards the bedroom slowly before falling miserably on the bed. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, falling asleep at the very second her mouth closed back.

The next day, Lightning was heading towards the classroom with a ball in her stomach, fearing of what the teacher had thought about her paper, anxious to see the other students discovering her grade and felt even worse as she came inside the room, watching papers on every table before being called.

"Weird hair, come over here." Lightning looked at her teacher in contempt before making her way towards her, noticing that the papers were all turned over, meaning that everyone would see her grade at the same time. "Stay here, ya will sit after this." The pink-haired girl shrugged, still pretty beaten by the lack of sleep even if she had managed to stay in bed from 7PM to 6AM, waking up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Ya look like shit, by the way."

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep." Lightning locked eyes with her teacher, watching the sly grin on her face while she was only thinking about a way to commit a crime without being noticed, but as the class was filling itself, the papers dissertations appearing on the desk next to her, she thought she had missed her opportunity to murder her teacher.

"Alright, no one touches the piece of paper on their desks, yeah?" Lightning looked around, quickly spotting the different people having received a nickname before ducking her head to stare at the ground. If this was her punishment, she was really feeling it grabbing her by the gut, and couldn't wait to be spitted out. "First of all, I will give ya your papers at the next lesson. Second of all, ya can all turn the papers."

Lightning gasped as she found out everyone was getting to see her grade except for her before looking at her teacher enraged. She breathed in slowly to calm herself down before watching her professor opening her bag to retrieve a block of papers that she placed on the desk. "Weird hair, how long did it take ya to finish this paper?"

"Uh, 48 hours, I think." – "I see. Too bad ya didn't have more time, I'm sure it would've been even better." Lightning raised an eyebrow and took the papers from the desk, watching the A- appearing in red along with the sentence _I expected the worst, and was pleasantly surprised_ and looked at her teacher confused. "Ya perfectly explained the difference between the three words, takin' them one after the other before mixin' 'em. Ya can go back to your seat now, weird hair."

Lightning looked at the paper again and grabbed her bag she had left on the floor, quickly going back to the second row to sit down, a small smile appearing on her lips. She sighed in relief, noticing that her efforts weren't in vain, and looked at her teacher again with less resent that the previous lesson before taking her laptop out of her bag, ready to listen to the Australian accent.

"Last time we saw each other, I was explain' to ya the different sorts of crime existin' throughout the world, remember? Like we have a three hour course, I thought a movie would be interestin'. Have any of ya ever seen "Twelve Angry Men's?" Lightning looked at a few hands rising in the air, quickly spotting Alexis in the mass who gave her a smile, returning it quickly before focusing on her teacher again. "I am goin' to show it to ya, but before this I'm goin' to give ya this paper. Ya'll have to listen carefully and tell, from one to eleven, who would agree with jury member number 8, one being the first one who agrees, _obviously_. Then, ya're goin' to talk about the case yourselves. What would ya do if ya where them? What would be your sentence?"

Lightning cleared her throat, grabbing the piece of paper the man in front of her was handing to pass it on to the right, watching the movie beginning on the big screen. She crossed her legs and grabbed the pen in her left hand while the teacher was walking next to her, quickly feeling the woman sitting down behind her. She closed her eyes, and sighed discreetly before looking at the screen again, ready for one and a half hour of black and white movie.

At the middle, the teacher stood up again and pressed paused with the remote controller, coming back in front of the room to look at everyone. "So, I'm goin' to ask tattoos, weird hair, glasses, nose piercin' and stupidity to come and write their suppositions on the board in the exact same order I've given." Lightning sighed, watching Alexis coming closer to the board, grabbing the marker Fang was handing her and began to write her numbers on the board before giving it back to the teacher. The pink-haired girl stood up and grabbed her paper before making her way towards her, taking the pen from her hands and did the same thing under the first line of numbers. She turned back around and placed the cap of the marker again before handing it to Fang, the two women exchanging a weird eye-contact before Lightning went back to her seat, waiting for the other to do the same.

"Good, now let's continue, we'll see if ya were right, yeah?" Lightning looked at her numbers, hopping she would get some of them right, already fearing another "special treatment" from the tanned woman. She focused back on the movie as it started playing back, a faint smile reaching her lips every time she had had a jury number right, listening to a small huff coming from behind every time.

At the end of the movie, Fang moved back towards the front of the room and came closer to the numbers, looking at them intensively before turning her attention to the class. "Stupidity, come over here." Jessica lifted her head up, knowing she hadn't had any number right and slowly came to her teacher, her hands slightly shaking in fear. "Glasses, tattoos, nose piecrin', go stand next to her." Lightning observed the scene with great care, looking at the four individuals placing themselves next to each other looking confused. Lightning was even more confused since the teacher hadn't called her name yet. "Weird hair, ya are next."

Lightning stood up carefully and brought herself at the end of the line, looking at her teacher confused. "The three first one are goin' to come with me, next week at a trial. As the trial will be suspended, ya and I will try and determine if the criminal is either guilty or not." Lightning opened wide eyes, feeing the two last persons of the line going back to their seats and locked eyes with her teacher's green ones, deeply looking into them before ducking her head in embarrassment. "Alright, Farron, tell me what ya thought about the movie."

 _Here's the fucking catch._ Lightning raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth. "I think that choosing one's faith isn't something particularly easy. You are left with a choice, either sending someone innocent on the electric chair, or freeing a criminal. The juror may also be guilty of all charges if they send an innocent on the death row."

"Ya seem to know a lot 'bout making this kind decision, what were ya doin' before perusin' your studies?" Lightning cleared her throat and winced at the question, knowing that if would undeniably cause some comments.

"I was a Lieutenant at the LAPD." The teacher opened wide eyes before nodding, looking at the ground and passing in front of Lightning like an attorney trying to figure out a solution to a very specific problem before lifting her head up again to look at her.

"I see. Thank ya for your comments Farron, ya may return to your seat." Lighting began to move but felt a hand grabbing her wrist tightly. "See me at the end of the lesson." The pink-haired girl frowned, the green eyes in front of her warning her of a possible sentence and simply went back to her seat, her heartbeats increasing more and more as the minutes were passing by. She listened to the conclusions made by the two other people before looking at her teacher again, fear ruling over her emotions.

As the bell rang in the room, Lightning quickly stood up from her chair to come down, noticing that the teacher was waiting for everyone to be out of the room. Alexis passed behind the pink-haired girl and gave her a small reassuring smile before storming out of the room the minute Feng crossed her gaze. "Miss Farron. Please sit down." Lightning turned around and sat down on the first row, watching her teacher going towards the desk to grab the chair and sat down in front of her. "I have a simple question for ya, did ya actually pass the admission test?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lightning opened wide eyes and slightly opened her mouth at the accusation the teacher was making before grinding her teeth together in anger. "Yes, I did. I believe you can see the results yourself."

"Indeed, but I keep wonderin', would ya really be here, without your experience?" Lightning swallowed heavily as rage was consuming her from the inside, her fists clenching more and more as the teacher was speaking. "Or would you still be in line for the next year?" – "Fang?" As a small voice emerged from behind, Lightning quickly looking behind her to watch a little redheaded standing by the door before entering the room. "Sit down in the back Vanille, I'll be right there. So, Farron?"

"My experience has nothing to do with the application test." – "Are ya sure? All the questions were crime related, crimes you've probably seen or committed dependin' on the situation." Lightning shook her head in contempt, hearing a small gasp of surprise coming from behind her, the redheaded apparently having a hard time understanding why her friend, girlfriend or whatever was being so unfair.

"As I said, it has nothing to do with that. I worked hard to pass the test." The teacher stood up, folding her arms across her chest before looking at the girl sitting behind, giving her a small nod.

"I'm sure ya have. Anyway ya can go, I can see ya won't admit ya are a sort of cheater." As Lightning said the words _go fuck yourself_ the teacher froze and cleared her throat, aggressively coming closer to the pink-haired girl who wasn't breaking the hatred eye-contact they were exchanging. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, go fuck yourself, _Professor._ " Lightning grinned her teeth together and grabbed her bag from the ground before heading towards the stairs, almost being on top of them before turning around.

"Ya are suspended for a week, Farron. I still want ya in court at 10 on Friday. We'll see if ya are worth it." – "Whatever." Lightning glared at her teacher before slamming the door open with the palm of her hand, listening to it crashing on the wall before closing back brutally. What she was feeling wasn't hate, it was absolute fury running through her veins and could almost feel her blood burning under her skin, and knew exactly what to do in this situation. She needed to exercise, and fast, so as she stumbled into the University Store to buy a swimwear and came back from it, she immediately made her way towards the swimming pool, ready to cool off for a couple of hours.

"Fang? What happened?" Professor Oerba Yun Fang turned around, watching the little redheaded coming her way confused at what had just occurred, seriously waiting for an explanation. "I've never seen one of your students getting so angry, what did you say?"

"Nothin' important, let it go Van." – "No! The girl was obviously pretty pissed, what did you tell her?" Fang sighed, quickly turning around to grab her bag, placing the DVD and papers back inside of it before holding it tightly and turned back around to look at her younger sister.

"It told her that she had been admitted here because of experience, and not knowledge." Vanille, the redheaded girl slightly opened her mouth before slapping her sister's hand. "And I told her she was a cheater, thus the go fuck yourself. This girl really know poetry."

"Why did you do that Fang? Why do you think she's a cheater?" – "Because Vanille she was workin' with the LAPD as a Lieutenant! And know all of a sudden she comes back here? It's ridiculous!" Fang began to walk up the stairs, gently pushing the door with the palm of her hand while watching pink-hair rushing towards the sports facility, almost watching the rage surrounding the woman.

"What if she had a reason to work Fang? You're insensitive." – "Give me a good reason to drop out of school to go work at the LAPD?" – "I don't know, maybe a disease, a death, lack of money. Everyone isn't rich in the world Fang. You should think twice before attacking your students." Fang slightly opened her mouth before shrugging in the end, locking eyes with her sister's green ones.

"I'm certainly not goin' to apologize. She insulted me, she's lucky to be suspended for a week and not a month." Vanille shook her head in disappointment, quickly heading towards the car and not bike for once, looking at her surroundings carefully before locking eyes with her sister again.

"You're always too hard on the students you like, you're weird." Fang chuckled, quickly grabbing the keys from her pocket before unlocking the car and stepping inside, giving her sister a wink before driving off.

"That I am."

Lightning had been swimming back and forth for the past two hours, not even carrying about eating or taking a break, simply releasing all the negative energy stored inside her very own body. She was suspended. Of course she was, telling a teacher to go fuck herself wasn't the very best move one could make, but she had annoyed her so much that the words simply came out like a thunderstorm. "Stupid cunt." Lightning was still pissed, incredibly so but had no idea what she would tell her sister, since no solution was going in her favor at all. Telling her she had insulted her teacher was a terrible idea, but hiding the truth wasn't something the pink-haired girl liked. Brutal honesty had always been her one and truly way of living, causing her some disregards and sanctions in her work, work that was apparently making her pass for a cheater. "I'll stick it in your ass, bitch."

"Light? Are you okay you're talking alone and swimming like an insane person." The pink-haired girl turned around in the pool, watching the brunette standing above her before sitting down crossed leg, looking at the blue eyes intensively. Lightning came close and placed her wet arms on the floor to lift herself up and sighed heavily.

"The _fucking_ teacher suspended me for one week." – "What?!" Lightning nodded and lifted herself up to sit by the pool, looking at the water slowly moving.

"Yeah, I told her to go fuck herself because she called me a cheater and a stupid one apparently." Alexis frowned before placing a hand on the wet thigh. "Anyway yeah… She still wants me to go to the trial, to see if I'm _worth_ it."

"She really is a bitch. Fuck, I'm sorry Light." Lightning gave Alexis a faint smile before brushing the water from her face. "So you're swimming her to relieve the tension?"

"Exactly, it feels so good you can't imagine." The brunette chuckled and stood up to grab the pink-haired girls towel, watching her standing up too. Lightning grabbed it and gave Alexis a thankful smile before drying herself up.

"You know, there are other ways to feel less tensed…"Lightning raised an eyebrow, feeling a hand behind her back and was brought closer to Alexis, the two girls locking eyes intensively.

"I think my apartment is a bit too far, and you have class." – "Actually I have a two hour break, and I live in the dorm room which is next door." The two women smiled before crashing their lips sensually together, the tongue pierced quickly making its way towards the other's, Lightning feeling a hand touching her neck, touching hers the next second.

"I do still feel tensed…" Alexis laughed loudly and simply grabbed Lightning's hand, the pink-haired girl quickly taking her bag and clothes to put them on and followed the brunette down the hall, looking at her behind with intensive care before turning right. She spotted the sign "DORMROOM GIRLS" and walked through the door, spotting the different doors until she stopped in front of one where the words "Livelongandprosper" were written and came inside before being slammed on the bed.

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Lightning nodded before placing her lips back on Alexis's. "You know the ball? Would you like to go with me?" the pink haired girl opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the sudden invitation. She thought about it some more before giving the brunette a smile.

"I'd love to be your date."


End file.
